But Unpretty
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: OS. Tomó una pastilla y la metió en su boca. Sabía que la solución a sus problemas estaba en ella. La tragó con dificultad y comenzó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...], la historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

* * *

**But Unpretty…**

Sintió a su estomago quejarse por decima vez en los 15 minutos que llevaba la clase de cálculo. Puso su mano frente a su estomago, tratando de ignorar las quejas que este estaba pronunciando. Marley hizo una pequeña mueca debido al dolor que se había instalado en su estómago.

-Marley... ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Ryder entre susurros.

-Si, si... Solo un pequeño dolor en el estómago. No es nada de qué preocuparse, ya se me pasara...-Respondió mientras trataba de quitarle importancia con las manos.

Ryder le dio una mirada de no estar completamente convencido de creerle, pero volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la profesora. Marley se obligo a levantar la mirada y prestar atención. En cuanto terminara la clase se tomaría otra pastilla y ya se sentiría mejor.

...

Sentía el ácido ascender por su garganta, picando cada milímetro que recorría, Marley emitió un grito de dolor que provoco que el ácido saliera de su boca hacia el inodoro. Era un liquido ligeramente amarillezco que iba acompañado de su saliva.

La castaña se limpio la boca con un pañuelo mientras comenzaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Salió del cubículo y se planto frente a un espejo. Tuvo que sujetarse debido al mareo que tuvo al levantarse tan bruscamente. Levanto la mirada y se vio en el espejo. Sus ojos se veían rojos y unas enormes ojeras se asomaban debajo de ellos. Su piel se veía pálida, amarilla, seca y enferma. Paso su mano por su frente y trajo consigo un tanto de su cabello, el cual se veía frágil y sin brillo. Siguió analizándose detalladamente, sus mejillas se veían planas y sin forma, aunque a ella le parecieron demasiado redondas. Los huesos de sus hombros se asomaban mientras ella se centraba en su figura. Se veía gorda, fea, desesperanzada...

-¿Que tal el tren a vómito-landia?-Le preguntó Kitty en cuanto entro al baño.

-¿Qué?

-Oh vamos linda... a mí no me engañas. Se a lo que viniste... ¿No estás ocupando las pastillas que te di?

-Si, por supuesto que si... Es solo que...-Marley dudó antes de responder. Sabia porque estaba ahí, pero aun no confiaba lo suficiente en Kitty para decirle que...

-Oh Marley, ni lo menciones. Yo también había notado que estas igual que siempre, pero no quería romper tu pequeño y frágil corazón, pero me alegra que finalmente hayas notado lo que todos hemos visto.

-Estoy más gorda que nunca...-Respondió mientras se veía en el espejo-Yo...no quiero que mi vestido me quede chico. Las seccionales son mañana y...No pueden tener una solista gorda.

-Ni lo menciones Marley, con Blaine cantando contigo, nadie te notara. Ese chico es talento puro... Es una lástima que sea gay. En fin, yo creo que deberías saltarte el almuerzo.

Y dicho eso, la porrista rubia salió del baño, dejando a Marley inmersa en sus pensamientos. Saco una caja de su mochila junto con su botella de agua. Coloco una pastilla en su mano y la llevo a su boca, mientras tomaba casi un litro de agua de un jalón. Sonrió y decidió que se esforzaría todo lo posible para bajar los 5 kilos que le sobraban.

...

Después de la más pesada clase de gimnasia que recordara, la castaña iba hacia el salón de ensayos de Glee Club cuando fue interceptada por Jake.

-¿Sabes? El estudiante promedio camina hacia la cafetería por un camino corto durante ese periodo de tiempo llamado "Almuerzo"-Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Voy a la sala de ensayos.

-¿Ahora? ¿No vas a desayunar nada?

-No, quiero ir a practicar mi canción. Tiene que salirme bien. No quiero que perdamos por mi culpa.

-Eres una cantante genial. Lo vas a hacer genial, y si no, culparemos a Blaine.

Marley se rio un poco y Jake supo que había ganado. Sonrió y la tomo del brazo.

-Ven, vamos a almorzar. ¡Hoy es día de pizza!

...

Tenía la bandeja frente a ella. La vio una, dos, tres... Cada vez que la veía, su estomago comenzaba a gruñir mientras sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

Una pizza, una manzana y jugo. Sentía que estaba por vomitar por todo el peso que iba a ganar por comer eso.

-Marley... ¿Te sientes bien? No has comido nada...-Le preguntó Noah Puckerman mientras llenaba su boca de spaguetti y salpicaba de salsa a todos los que estaban cerca de él.

-Uh...Puck, eso es asqueroso. ¿No podrías terminar de comer antes de hablar?-Pregunto Tina con una cara de asco.

-Eso no importa ¿Que pasa contigo chica? No estás bajo mi cargo por cualquier cosa.-Dijo Santana.

-Yo...

Marley no supo que responder. No sabía que es lo que debería hacer. No quería provocar que los chicos se sintieran decepcionados. Confiaban en ella, contaban con que hiciera su mejor trabajo.

-Son... los nervios. Nunca... nunca he cantado en público.

Todos parecieron creerle y le desearon suerte con su solo, asegurándole que lo haría asombroso. La conversación giro hacia la grandeza de los solos de Rachel Berry, lo que permitió que Marley tirara su comida intacta y corriera a vomitar al baño.

...

Marley se sentía terrible. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo y su estomago le ardía. Intento levantarse de su cama para ir a vomitar al baño, pero cayó en el piso de su cuarto.

Estaba por levantarse cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior.

New Directions había perdido las seccionales por su culpa.

Si se hubiera esforzado mas en adelgazar, esto no habría pasado.

Si tan solo fuera más linda, eso no habría pasado.

Marley se levantó del piso y camino hacia el baño. Se detuvo de las llaves y nuevamente se examino.

Pero lo que sus ojos le mostraban difería mucho de la escena que había observado dos días antes.

Marley estaba ahí, pero estaba delgada... demasiado... Más de lo que siquiera se consideraba saludable. Su rostro se veía pálido y demacrado, sus ojos se veían cansados... Marley finalmente era consciente de lo que pasaba.

Había dejado que su inseguridad la controlara, había sido víctima de sus propios miedos, había dejado que su imagen le pesara más que su talento y su salud.

Marley comenzó a llorar, pues se sentía muy mal con ella misma...

Pero, busco entre su cosmetiquera hasta que encontró una caja. Tomo una pastilla y la metió en su boca. Sabía que la solución a sus problemas estaba en ella. La tragó con dificultad y comenzó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

No era cualquier pastilla...

Era otro laxante.

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

* * *

Bueno... No tengo nada que decir sobre esta historia. Solo puedo decir que tuve una irracional necesidad de escribirla.

Espero me dejen sus comentarios y que nos leamos pronto.

_**Bip**_


End file.
